Brothers
by Maverick500
Summary: What if Jack Bauer had another brother named Scot. He works for CTU DC, but is sent to work in LA with Jack. Please R&R Ch. 9 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of 24, I'm just borrowing them. However the characters of Special Agent Scot Bauer, and Special Agent Miranda Almeida are mine

**A/N: This story is set between days two, and three Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1:**

Scot Bauer, director of Field OPS for CTU DC was poring over various Intel reports, and Threat Assessments from various Law Enforcement, and Intel Agencies, both foreign, and domestic, when his phone began to ring shrilly. He reached over, and jabbed the speakerphone button as he growled in a deep raspy voice, " Bauer."

Special Agent in Charge Barbara McClellan said, "Scot, I need to see you, and Miranda in my office please?"

Scot rolled his eyes as he replied, " On our way."

He disconnected, and walked to the adjoining door, and told his lover, and partner Miranda Almeida, " Barbara wants to see us pronto."

She heaved a heavy sigh, and rolled her beautiful smokyy dark brown eyes as she closed the program she was using, and stood up. Scot watched her as she finished setting her personal security precautions. She was a short petite woman with an olive complexion, a very busty build, shoulder length wavy black hair, smoky almond shaped dark brown eyes that were ringed by a light coating of black eyeliner, and full bee stung ruby red lips. She wore black skinny jeans that hugged her rather curvaceous backside, black stiletto boots, a tight dark red 3 quarter length sleeved baby doll t-shirt that clung to her very ample breasts, and allowed a very generous amount of her luscious cleavage to be on display. She had her 9MM SIGSAUER P226Elite in a black Galco inside the waistband holster at the small of her back, a highly encrypted iPhone on her left hip, a Microtech HALOV 150-4 tanto in her pocket, and a 9MM Firstar strapped to her left ankle. She also had a small butterfly on the small of her back, and a Faerie warrior on her left hip, a Stainless steel dive watch on her right wrist, and a silver cross around her neck. She turned around, and said, " Let's go."

He nodded as they walked side by side down the stairs, and onto the main floor. As they walked she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was a tall lithe muscularly built man with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, longish thick wavy auburn hair, a short thick auburn beard, and cold flashing midnight blue eyes that seemed to miss nothing. He wore tight black Levis, a tight charcoal gray banded collar short sleeve t-shirt, and Blackhaw Warrior Wear Black OPS boots. He had a stainless steel .45 Wilson CQB LE in a Blackhawk Level 3 SERPA Light Bearing Duty Holster on his right hip, a Benchmade 5000BK Presidio Auto Axis in his right hip pocket, and his highly encrypted iPhone on his left hip. He also had a pair of stainless steel dog tags around his neck, and a MTM Black SEAL on his left wrist. He winked at her as they ascended the stairs leading into Barbara's office. Once they entered Barbara told them, Please sit down."

They both took their seat as Barbara began to speak, " At about 6:30 this morning, a small terrorist group that we think originated out of Libya detonated a car bomb in downtown Los Angeles. They are requesting we send two agents from this office, they already got O'Brien, and Edmonds last month."

Scot gave her a knowing grin as he said, " We'll go."

Barbara heaved a heavy sigh, and pinched the bridge of her nose between thumb, and forefinger. She knew they had siblings in the LA Field Office, but she hated losing her two best field agents. She sighed again as she said, " Alright you two can go to LA."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Scot grinned as he said, " Thanks."

Barbara nodded as she said, " All the air traffic has been grounded due to the attack, so you'll have to drive."

Scot nodded as he said, " Alright not a problem. We'll go pack, and be on our way."

Barbra nodded as she said, " Alright, and good luck."

They both nodded their thanks as they left. 45 minutes later they were on the interstate heading for LA. 23 hours later they arrived at the CTU LA HQ. They both climbed out of Scot's 2013 silver, and black Shelby Mustang GT500, and walked inside. The first person they encountered was Chase. Chase grinned as he said, " I'm shocked, I never would have thought Barb would send her two best field agents."

Scot said, " Well whaddaya expect, she had to send us to fix whatever mess you created."

Chase just grinned as he led them up to Tony Almeida's office. When they got there Tony leapt to his feet, and embraced Miranda as he exclaimed, " Mandy I didn't know they were sending you."

She returned the embrace as she said, " Yea, me, and Scot are here to help."

Tony saw Scot leaning against the wall, and said, " Hello Squid."

Scot straightened as he replied, " Hey Jarhead how's it goin?"

Tony smirked, and replied as he released Miranda, " Good, I'd like you two to meet Michelle."

Miranda asked as Scot slipped an arm around her waist, " Who's Michelle?"

Tony grinned as a young attractive woman with short curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes walked into the room. She walked over to Miranda, she said, " Hello, I'm Michelle Dessler, it's nice to meet you."

Miranda replied as she shook her hand, " You too"

Michelle grinned as Tony said, " Michelle I'd like you to meet Scot Bauer."

Michelle said as she shook Jason's hand, " You're Jack's brother aren't you?"

Scot nodded as he said, " Guilty as charged."

She grinned as she asked, " What is your position?"

He replied, " Head of Field Ops."

Michelle said, " That's so weird, that's Jack's position."

At the mention of his name Jack Bauer walked into the office. Jack grinned when he saw his younger brother. He said as he pulled him into a one armed hug, I'm glad you came."

Scot replied, " Me too. Are we dealing with Ansar Al-Shariah?"

Jack nodded as he said, " It appears so. What do you want to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Scot asked incredulously, " The big bad Delta Operator is asking the DEVGRU Operator what to do, that's great."

Jack rolled his eyes as he said, " Hah ha very funny just answer the question."

Scot thought for a minute, then he said, " Well I think we should go to the scene, and see if we can't dertermine what the detonator was, and what type of explosive they used."

Jack said, "We already know both of those things."

Scot arched a scarred eyebrow as he asked sarcastically,"You plannin on sharin big bro, or am I supposed to be a mind reader?'

Jack rolled his eyes again as Michelle, Tony, and Miranda tried to supress their laughter, and replied, "They used a Mercury switch wired to the starter, and the explosive was TATP."

Both Scot, and Miranda sucked in a huge breath as Miranda asked, "Any ide who the bomber, or bomb maker is?"

Michelle replied, "No to both questions, but we do have a few possibles."

Scot said, "Well hit me with em, an we'll run em down for ya."

Michelle grinned as she said, "Well we think the bomber is either an Egyptian national named Yusef Khallid, or a Saudi named Sayed Fahd. as for the bomb maker we're pretty sure it's ex KGB Major named Vladimir Rostov."

Jack said, "I want Chase, and Miranda to go check on Fahd, me, and Scot will check out Rostov, and Khallid."

Scot said, "That's a good plan Jack, but I'm riding with Miranda."

Jack said as Chase walked into the office, "Look Scot I know you wanna go with Miranda, but you've trained Chase very well so trust that he will keep her safe, besides, I need you with me."

When Jack saw he still conflicted he said jokingly, " Remember back when we were both CIA, how good a team we made, they used to call us Reaper, and Death."

Scot grinned slightly, then he sobered up, and said as he fixed Chase with a hard glare, "Alright, we do it Jack's way, but if she's hurt in any way, you won't ever be able to run far enough away to where I can't find you. You know me, you know my rep, you know I keep my word."

Chase nodded as he said, "I understand Scot, she'll be safe I swear it."

Scot nodded as Tony said, "I'll have Chloe send the adressses to your phones."

They all nodded as they left.

**Should I pair Jack with Chloe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

When Jack, and Scot arrived at the home of Yusef Khalid, Jack said as they climbed from his Explorer, and donned Level VI A+ Dragon Skin vests, and COMM units, "When we go in, I'll go high, and you go low."

Scot argued, " Nuh uh, we did that last time, this time, I go high, you go low."

Jack chuckled as he checked his 9MM HK USP compact, and said, "Alright we'll do it your way."

Scot smirked as they stacked up outside the door. He mentally counted to three, then he savagely kicked the wooden door right below the lock, splintering it. Then they both ran into the house, Scot going high, and to the right, while Jack went low, and to the left. They had gone 15 feet, when the air came alive with automatic weapons fire. Jack yelled as they dove behind a huge leather sectional, "How many did shooters did you count?"

Jason replied as he popped up, and shot a hostile blazing away with an AK47, "Well by my count there's 20, well 19 now."

Jack just rolled his eyes as he said, "We're pinned down here, we have to move, or we're dead."

Scot asked as he popped up, and shot another hostile firing a Browning automatic shotgun in the chest, "What's the plan bro?"

Jack replied, "We leapfrog over to that metal table, flip it over, and use it as cover."

Scot said, "Alright you go first, I'll cover you."

When Jack went to argue he said, "Jack I'm a better shot than you, so just do what I say for once."

Jack just grinned as he got ready. Suddenly Scot yelled as he popped up, and began to lay down suppressive fire as Jack ran to the massive metal table. Once there he flipped it over, and began to pour on the gunfire as Scot jumped to his feet, and sprinted for the new cover. Once he was there, he executed a quick tactical reload, then began to help Jack take out the hostiles. Scot asked as he downed his 6th hostile, "How many shooters does this asshole have?"

Jack said, "I have no idea, but this shit is getting old real fast."

Scot replied as they both burst from the cover, and started running for stairs, firing as they went, "Now you're talking."

They quickly made it to the steps, and were halfway up, when a shooter popped out, and shot Scot with an AMD-65.

**Is Scot dead**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Jack pumped three shots into the shooter's chest, then put two in his head as he ran down to check on Scot. By the time he got there Scot was back on his feet cursing, "Dammit, I hate being shot in the fucking chest, it hurts like hell."

Jack smirked as he said, "Well shake it off, we still have work to do."

Scot gave him the finger as they continued up the stairs. When they reached the top, they saw two sentries leaning against the walls smoking. Scot, and Jack holstered their pistols, and crept to the two lounging sentries, and snapped their necks. Then they grabbed the dropped Benelli M4 Semiautomatic shotguns, and continued on to a huge set of heavy oak double doors at the end of the hall. Jack said as he, and Scot stacked up outside the doors, "When we make entry, I'll go high, and to the right, you go low, and to the left."

Scot nodded as Jack kicked doors open, and they made entry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6****:**

When they made entry they were stunned to see Yusef Khalid was lying dead in a puddle of his own blood. Scot glanced again at the dead body, and deadpanned, "Guess he wasn't the bomber huh."

Jack cracked a small grin as he pulled out his phone, and called Tony. While he did that Scot searched the body for viable Intel. After 15 minutes of searching Scot found an IPhone in the dead man's pocket, which he stuck in his own pocket, then he scoured the study. He had just cracked open the safe, when Jack walked up, and asked, "What did you find?"

Scot replied as he pulled a very thick sheaf of papers from the safe as well as 10 thick stacks of bundled 100 dollar bills, and an IPad, "A whole mess of Intel."

Jack nodded as he said, "I already told Tony to send a forensics team,"

Scot dug the IPhone from his pocket, and tossed it on the pile as he asked, "Are we supposed to wait for them, or can we go."

Jack said, "Well technically one of us should stay to preserve the scene."

Scot groaned as he said, "Great just great. We need to find Rostov, and we're stuck babysitting a bunch of freakin evidence, and a corpse. This is awesome."

Jack grinned as he said, "Relax Navy SEAL, Tony knows how you hate to be delayed in your missions, and so he's sending a couple of TAC Teams to secure the scene until forensics gets here."

Scot grinned as he said, "Aw hell yea, when do they get here?"

Jack replied as they both heard a chopper land on the front lawn, "I'd say right about now."

Scot grinned as Curtis Manning leader of the TAC Team entered the room, and said, "Looks like we missed all of the fun."

Jack said, "Yep, Curtis meet my brother Scot."

Both men shook hands as Curtis said, "that was some good shooting."

Jack nodded as Scot said, "We have to be goin nice chattin with ya."

Jack just shook his head as they walked back to Jack's Explorer climbed in, and sped to Rotov's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7****:**

While they were driving to Rostov's Jack asked, "Didn't you have a few run-ins with Rostov?"

Scot was stone faced as he replied evasively, "Yea."

Jack asked, "Mind explaining?"

Scot growled in low edged voice, "Leave it alon Jack."

Jack pulled the SUV over to the side of the road as he said, "No I won't drop it, We lost Shannon because I dropped it when I was told to, and I've regretted that choice ever since. There's no way that's happening again."

Scot shut his eyes, and tried to block out the memories of his deceased sister, and the intense seach for her after she was abducted, and the the search fior her killers, only to be stopped when they found out who the killers were. Scot asked, "You really want to know about me, and Rostov huh?"

Jack replied in soft steady voice, "Yea I do."

Scot was quiet for several minutes; then he began to speak, "It was right after you joined CTU. I was assighned to inlfiltrate a drug cartel in Juarez. I had been under for about 8 months, when a rouge CTU agent blew my cover. I mean I really trusted this agent impilicitly, and she betrayed me all because she was in Ernesto Ortega's pocket. Well anyway, I was severely betaten then he turned over me to Rostov, their chief interrogator, and he he worke on me for about 18 months. I was finally able to send a distress call out, and in about 45 minutes later in comes Michelle leading a rescue team to get me out."

Jack was stunned as he said, "She didn't seem to remember you."

Scot chuckled as he said, "I wouldn't expect her to, I was in pretty bad shape when she found me."

Jack asked, "Who was the CTU agent?"

Again Scot was silent for several minutes, then he spke in a low voice, "Nina Meyers."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Jack growled, "Did you say Nina Meyers?"

Scot replied, "You heard me, or are you going deaf in your old age?"

Jack had to grin at that. He really had missed his little brother. They had always gotten along a lot better than him ,an his other brother Graeme did. In fact neither one of them liked Graeme. He along with their father had disowned them both when they joined the military. Jack asked, "How come you never told me?"

Scot replied, "Well I was going to, when you first started dating her, but I saw how happy you were, and I didn't want to ruin that. Then when I heard she killed Terry; I came out here, and told her that I still remembered what she had done to me, and that if she hurt me, or my family again, I would empty a clip in her. I heard how she extorted a pardon from Palmer in echange for not killing you. Well I'm here to tell you that piece of paper may protect her from prosecution, but it don't protect her from me. I just wanted you to know that I'm real sorry I wasn't here to help when Terry, and Kim were kidnapped. I was on a deep cover op in New York."

Jack asked, Why were you sent there,, "CTU has a branch there, I helped create it. Not to mention NYPD Intel."

Scot replied as Jack pulled the Explorer back out into traffic, I know all of that, but there was a leak in NYPD Intel, and every time CTU NY sent someone under with the Santorini crime family, they were made. So I was sent under, and played the part of an enforcer to the hilt. We finally ferreted out the leak, I terminated him, and we arrested them for sending money to Abu Nidal."

Jack whistled as they pulled up to Rostov's mansion. Scot jumped, and ran to the back of the Explorer. He lifted the hatch, and grabbed a 12 gauge Scattergun Technologies Remington 870 with SCATTERGUN TECHNOLOGIES TRAK-LOCK Ghost Ring Sight System. Then he h grabbed a handful of XREP Extended Range Electro-Muscular Projectile shotgun shells as well as a handful 12 gauge slugs, and put them in his pocket. Then he grabbed a another handful of Flechette shotgun shells, and loaded them into the 870. Once that was done he jacked a round into the chamber, and said, "Let's go say hi."

Jack smirked as he said, "Yea let's."

Scot kicked the door open, and button hooked inside, Jack hot on his heels. They started taking incoming fire as soon as they made entry. Scot leveled the shotgun, and shot one of the hostiles in the chest, and butt stroked another. Then he linked up with Jack, and asked as a heavy volley of automatic fire hit the steel reinforced cabinet they were hiding behind, "How ya wanna do this Mr. Badass Delta Operator?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Jack replied, "I'll make a run for the stairs while you cover me, then we'll reverse roles."

Scot replied as he jacked another shell into the chamber, "Sounds like a plan, now haul ass."

And with that he popped up, and began laying down suppressive fire, allowing Jack to run to the stairs. When Jack reached the stairs, he made it to the landing, pressed his back against the landing, quickly reloaded his 9MM HK USP Compact, and yelled as began to lay down suppressive fire, "GO."

Scot shot one more hostile as he took off running. He dove onto the steps just a round pierced his left shoulder. He grunted as he landed, anded, and rolled to his feet on the landing. Jack saw the blood running down his arm as he asked, "You alright?"

Scot replied as he loaded the slugs into his 870, "Five by five."

Jack nodded as Scot forced his throbbing left arm to jack a shell into the chamber. Then he said, "Let's go."

Scot nodded as they continued up the log spiral staircase. When they reached they came to a heavy steel reinforced door. Scot said before he leveled the shotgun at the lock, and fired two rounds into the lock, "Stand back."

The two slugs vaporized the lock, and he and Jack went in shooting. He fired his shell just as Jack was shot twice in the chest. He dropped the shotgun to his chest, paklmed his 1911, and put two rounds into the shooters head. Then he holstered his side arm, and hurriedly loaded the EXREP shells into the shotgun, and shot a fleeing Rostov in the back. Then he walked over, and shot Rostov in the chest, and watched him writhe some more on the ground. He was about to shoot him again, when Jack said, "Scot don't, we'll take him back to CTU."

Scot nodded as he growled, "It's your lucky day you Commie bastard."

Then before Jack could stop him he savagely drove the butt of the shotgun into Rostov's face, shattering his nose, cheekbone, eye socket, and teeth. Then he kicked him in the ribs as he growled, "I'm done let's go."

Jack just stared at him as he hauled Rostov to his feet, and met the TAC team that was pounding up the stairs.

**Sorry It's been awhile since I've updated. Hope y'all like the chapter.**


End file.
